Spin the Bottle
by webeta123
Summary: Musical verse. A little fun with Gloq and Fiyeraba. And Avaric being beaten up! Who could miss that?


**Disclaimer: Yes i know wicked isn't mine**

"Galinda you do know that its against dorm rules for this to happen right?" I said as I saw all of about eight people crowd into our room, including Galinda and myself. Along with Fiyero, Nessa, Boq, Pfannee, Shenshen, and last but least Avaric. Oz knows how he got here but I'm assuming he came for the Galinda wannabes. I noticed as he chased tail he was carrying a Winkie beer bottle. I had a feeling I knew what he wanted to do with it(get the girls drunk so he could get close to them) so I quickly crushed that dream of his by pouring the offensive liquid out the window.

"Awww! Artichoke! That cost a lot of money!" Avaric complained.

"I'm sorry Avaric maybe now your remaining brain cells can die in peace." I said.

"Are you calling me dumb?"

"Very good Avaric." I said in mock pride.

"You know what greenie?!"

"What dumbo?!" Galinda stepped in to try and salvage her impromptu party. "Guys! Can't we all just get along?"

"Galinda this is Avaric we're talking about."

"Whatever. Well now we can put that bottle to good use and play spin-the-bottle!"

"Truth or dare or original?" Nessa inquired.

"Original of course." Galinda said.

"Wait what if it lands on someone of the same gender as you?" I asked. I really didn't feel like locking lips with Pfannee.

"Oh you just spin again until you get the other gender as you." Galinda knew my feelings about her friends.

"Thank Lurline."

"Ok everyone get in a circle." Galinda announced. We all complied. "I go first." Galinda said. With a stylish flick of her hand the bottle span until it landed on Boq.

"OH NO!" Galinda and Nessa yelled simultaneously. Galinda in fear, Nessa in anger.

I was starting to enjoy this little game. "Come on Galinda you have to."

"Oh fine…" Galinda said as she and Boq went to the middle of the circle. "Only a peck." Galinda said. She didn't want to reach so she grabbed a pair of her ridiculously high heels. Only then was she tall enough to reach him. They finally leaned towards each other and kissed. Galinda sort of stiffened a bit. Boq put his arms around her waist. Galinda relaxed and seemed to be enjoying the kiss.

"Boq?" "Galinda?" "STOP KISSING YOU TWO!" "GET A ROOM!" Only then did they break apart. They just stared at each other in disbelief and smiled. I pulled Galinda next to me while Boq was forcefully pulled next to Nessa. I had to know "Galinda what got into you I thought you didn't like Boq!"

"I don't know what happened…the second Boq and my lips touched it was like fireworks. Like…I don't know…but it was totally amazifying." Galinda tried to explain.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LIKED IT?!?!?!" Let's just say Nessa had a different way of finding out what happened.

"Can we just get on with this little game we're doing??" Fiyero asked figuring Boq was in hot water and wanted to earn brownie points from Elphaba. He wished he knew how to talk to her but every time it was either Galinda or Nessa who got in the way. So if Galinda got with Boq she would be out of his hair and he could figure out Nessa later. "I'll go next." He said. He put as much force as any one boy could put into a spin and when it finally landed it had to land on me.

"Ooh to bad dude. Well maybe you'll get lucky and pass out." Avaric jeered. Fiyero's face was slowly turning red, from embarrassment I presumed.

"Fiyero you don't have to if you don't want to." As much as I want you to.

"Why would I not want to?" He asked. "Well I mean…well I…" I tried to explain. So we got into the middle of the circle. I looked at him hesitantly almost waiting for him to say 'No I'm not going to do this' but it never came. We leaned towards each other and let our lips touch. At that moment I knew what Galinda meant. It was like electricity coursing through my veins. I vaguely felt Fiyero's arms go around my waist but I was too into the kiss to notice. Then the one person who could ruin this perfect moment had to.

"DUDE STOP WITH THE KISSING IT'S THE GREEN BEAN WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!!" Avaric yelled. I really wanted to punch him in the nose at that moment. So we broke apart looking at each other with disbelief and smiled. Fiyero sat next to me and I sat next to Galinda. I couldn't stop thinking how perfect that kiss had been. I wasn't even watching when Avaric spun and it landed on me.

"Now I'll get see what Fiyero was thinking when he was kissing you." Avaric said. I stared in horror as he pulled me up from my spot and into the middle of the circle. He smashed his lips onto mine with the force of a rhinoceros(and that is an insult to rhinoceros everywhere). He kissed me so forcefully that I fell backwards from the force. His hands were going up and down my back but I kept my hands firmly at my sides. He forced my lips apart and stuck his tongue in my mouth. I screamed against his lips.

"GET OFF HER YOU NO GOOD SCOUNDRUL!!!"**(A/N: Yes I know I could have used a bad word here but sorry that ain't how I roll trust me I wanted to)** Fiyero yelled as he kicked Avaric away from me. He punched him hard in the nose. Everyone was able to hear the crack. Avaric all but crawled away from him in fear. Fiyero jumped up and pulled me down to him. I looked in his eyes and saw worry. Something no one has ever shown me. Never at least in my life. I was surprised. I had no idea what to say. For once I had no words to express the gratitude and sudden love I felt for the man who held me close. So I did the one thing I could think of. I kissed him again. The same electricity, the same warmth, the same everything. Everyone gasped at my decision except Fiyero he just continued the kiss I held. I could faintly feel something of a smile play his lips as we kissed. I had a feeling that if I asked him why he smiled he would tell me that he wanted me to kiss him. I frankly didn't care. I faintly heard someone say "ARE YOU TWO A THING???" I had a feeling that it was either Galinda or Nessa who asked. I could hear Pfannee and Shenshen crying, the realization that they could never have Fiyero coming over them. I broke the kiss although I felt the need to start it immediately after I ended it. Then I laughed. It wasn't a cackle or even a giggle it was a full-blown laugh. It was from giddiness, happiness, and joy all together in one laugh. Fiyero laughed with me because he knew the source of my joy. Galinda soon followed she could tell my joy. Nessa just kind of sat there in that chair of hers. She couldn't tell the joy that I felt because she never heard me laugh as a child. But the one thing that she could tell was that I was happy and for the first time in my life. I found love. And nobody in all of Oz no Wizard, that is or was could bring that down.

**A/N:Sooooooooo? What do you think? I faintly remember reading something somewhat similar to this so if any author recognizes this idea then please send me a PM telling me...it would help. I will recognize you in this or at the top. Oh and review pweaze!!!**


End file.
